Ηγεμόνες Βουργουνδίας
Ηγεμόνες Βουργουνδίας http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ thumb|300px| [[Βουργουνδία Ηγεμόνες Βουργουνδίας --- Γαλλία Ηγεμόνες Γαλλίας Φραγκία Ηγεμόνες Φραγκίας Νορμανδία Ηγεμόνες Νορμανδίας Ανδεγαβία Ηγεμόνες Ανδεγαβίας Μαίνη Ηγεμόνες Μαίνης Βλοισία Ηγεμόνες Βλοισίας Καμπανία Ηγεμόνες Καμπανίας Βρετάνη Ηγεμόνες Βρετάνης Ακουιτανία Ηγεμόνες Ακουιτανίας Λωρραίνη Ηγεμόνες Λωρραίνης --- Μεροβίδες Καρολίδες Καπέτοι Βαλοίσιοι Βουρβώνοι Βοναπάρτες ]] Ακολουθούν οι ηγεμόνες της Βουργουνδίας κατά δυναστείες. Δυναστείες Δυναστεία 1η Counts (Κόμητες) 923 -1019 House of Οίκος ---- *Gondicairus, son of, Γονδίκαιρος c.365 - 413 Οι Βουργούνδιοι διέρχονται τον Ρήνο και εγκαθίστανται στην μγν Βουργουνδία (413). Δυναστεία 2η Various (Διάφοροι) Kings (Βασιλείς) (413 - 534) ---- *Gondicairus, son of, Γονδίκαιρος cont. 413 - 436 Ηττηθείς ο Gondicairus από τον Αέτιο γίνεται υποτελής της Ρώμης και φονεύεται στη μάχη κατά του Αττίλα (436). ---- *Gondebavdus, son2 of Gondiocus, Γονδεβαύδος 480 - 516 Ίσως δολοφόνησε τους αδελφούς του, Hilpericus και Gondemarus Ηττήθηκε από τους Φράγκους (υπό τον Clodovicus) (500) και έγινε υποτελής τους Μετά την ήττα των Βησιγότθων από τους Φράγκους (507) οι Βουργουνδοί σύμμαχοι των δευτέρων αφαιρούν από τους ηττημένους τις τελευταίες κτήσεις τους στην Αν. και Ν. Γαλλία (507) Η παρέμβαση των Οστρογότθων υπό την Γοτθική κυριαρχία την Μεσογειακή παραλία. ---- *Sigismondus, son of Gondebavdus, Σιγισμόνδος 516 - 523 Εφονεύθηκε υπό των Φράγκων (υπό τον Κλωδομίρο) ---- *Gondemarus, son2 of Gondebavdus, Γονδεμάρος 523 - 532 ---- *Υποταγή της Βουργουνδίας στο Φραγκικό κράτος (534). Δυναστεία 3η House of Merovids Οίκος: Μεροβίδες Kings (Βασιλείς) ( 561 - 613) ---- *Gontranus I , son of Clotharius I, Γόντρανος Α΄ 561 - 593 ---- *Childebertus II, son of Sigebertus I, lson of Gontanus, Χιλδεβέρτος Β΄ 593 - 595 ---- *Theodericus II , son of Childebertus II, Θεοδώριχος Β΄ 595 - 613 ---- *Sigebertus II, son of Theodebertus II?, Σιγεβέρτος Β΄ 613 Εξέγερση της Βουργουνδικής αριστοκρατίας κατά της Brunhilde (613) και επέμβαση του Clotharius II της Νευστρίας που καταλαμβάνει την Αυστρασία και την Βουργουνδία. Sigibertus II και Brunhilde φονεύονται. Δυναστεία 4η House of Merovids (Οίκος: Μεροβίδες) Neustria & Burgundia Kings (Βασιλείς) ( 639 - 687) ---- *Clodovicus II, son of Dagobertus I, Χλωδοβίκος Β΄, 639 - 656 ---- *Clotharius III, son of Dagobertus I, Κλοθάριος Γ΄, 656 - 673 ---- *Αντιβασιλεία i) ? (mhr) (656 - ii) Ebroin ( - 673) ---- *Childericus II, son of Dagobertus I, Χιλδέρικος Β΄, 673 - 675 ---- * Clodovicus III son (perhaps) of Clotharius III, Χλωδοβίκος Γ΄, 675 ---- *Theodericus III, son of Dagobertus I, bhr of Clotharius III, Θεοδώριχος Γ΄, 673 και 675 - 687 cont. Δυναστεία 5η Varients (Διάφοροι) Dukes (Δούκες) ( 865 - 888 ) Rodolphus, son of, Ροδόλφος, 865 - 888 cont. Η Εκείθεν Βουργουνδία μετατρέπεται από δουκάτο σε βασίλειο (888) Δυναστεία 6η Kings (Βασιλείς) ( 888 - 1035) Varients (Διάφοροι) Rodolphus I, son of, Ροδόλφος Α΄, cont. 888 - 912 Ο Ροδόλφος Α΄ κατακτά την Λωρραίνη. Μετατρέπεται σε υποτελή της Δυτικής Αυτοκρατορίας (υπό τον Αρνούλφο) ---- *Rodolphus II, son of Rodolphus I, Ροδόλφος Β΄ 912 - 937 Ο Ροδόλφος Β΄ αποκτά την Ένθεν Βουργουνδία (933) από τον Ούγο της Αρελάτης, κατόπιν ανταλλαγής της με την Ιταλία (την οποία είχε ενωρίτερα καταλάβει). ---- *Corradus, son of Rodolphus II, Κορράδος, ο Ειρηνικός, 937 - 995 ---- *Rodolphus III, son of Corradus, Ροδόλφος Γ΄, 995 - 1035 Ο Ροδόλφος Γ΄ κληροδοτεί την Βουργουνδία (1035) στον Κορράδο Β΄ αυτοκράτορα της Γερμανίας. The following is a list of the Kings of the two Kingdoms of Burgundy, and a number of related political entities devolving from Carolingian machinations over family relations. Kings of the Burgundians The Burgundians had left Bornholm c. 300 and settled near the Vistula. Jordanes relates that in this area they were thoroughly defeated by the Gepids in the 4th century and then moved to the Rhineland. *Γεβίκκας (Gebicca) (late 4th century – c. 407) *Gundomar I (c. 407 – 411), son of Gebicca *Giselher (c. 407 – 411), son of Gebicca *Gunther (c. 407 – 436), son of Gebicca Flavius Aëtius moves the Burgundians into Sapaudia (Upper Rhône Basin). *Gunderic/Gundioc (436–473) opposed by **Chilperic I, brother of Gundioc (443–c. 480) *division of the kingdom among the four sons of Gundioc: **Gundobad (473–516 in Lyon, king of all of Burgundy from 480), **Chilperic II (473–493 in Valence) **Gundomar/Godomar (473–486 in Vienne) **Godegisel (473–500, in Vienne and Geneva) *Sigismund, son of Gundobad (516–523) *Godomar or Gundimar, son of Gundobad (523–532) Burgundy under Frankish Kings Gradually conquered by the Frankish kings Childebert I and Clothar I from 532–534 Merovingian Kings *Χιλδεβέρτος Α' (Childebert I), 534–558 (central parts) *Theudebert I, 534–548 (northern parts) *Chlothar I, 534–561 (southern parts), eventually uniting the entire kingdom *Guntram (561–592) *Childebert II, 592–595 *Theuderic II, 595–613 United with Neustria under one king, but with separate administration (613–751) Carolingian Kings *Πεπίνος (Pippin III the Younger), 751–768 *Καρλομάνος (Carloman, son of Pippin III), 768–771 *Κάρολος Α' (Charlemagne), 771–814 *Λουδοβίκος Α' (Louis the Pious), 814–840 *Λοθάριος Α' (Lothar I), 840–855, king under his father since 817 The sons of Louis the Pious divided the Frankish kingdom in the treaty of Verdun in 843. Burgundy was divided between the brothers *Charles the Bald, who received the smaller part, west of the river Saône. This entity was officially called ''regnum burgundiae (kingdom of Burgundy), but since the King of France delegated administrations to Dukes, the territory became known as the Duchy of Burgundy or Bourgogne. * Lothair I received the larger part, east of the river Saône, which retained the name of Kingdom of Burgundy After Lothar's death in 855, his realm was divided between his sons. The Burgundian territories were divided between: *Λοθάριος Β' (Lothair II), who received the northern parts. *Charles of Provence, who received the southern parts including Provence, Lyon and Vienne. His realm was called the regnum provinciae (kingdom of Provence). For the kings of Provence before its (re)union with the rest of Burgundy, see the list of dukes, kings, counts, and margraves of Provence. Kingdom of Upper Burgundy *Λοθάριος Β' (Lothar II), 855–869 Lothar subsumed his portion of Burgundy into the Kingdom of Lotharingia and at his brother Charles' death, gained some northern districts of the deceased's kingdom. When Lothar II died in 869, his realm was divided between his uncles Charles the Bald and Louis the German in the Treaty of Mersen. When Emperor Charles the Fat, who until 884 had reunited all Frankish kingdoms except for Kingdom of Provence, died in 888, the nobles and leading clergy of Upper Burgundy assembled at St Maurice and elected Rudolph, count of Auxerre, from the Elder Welf family, as king. At first, he tried to reunite the realm of Lothar II, but opposition by Arnulf of Carinthia forced him to focus on his Burgundian territory. *Ροδόλφος Α' (Rudolph I of Burgundy) (888–912) *Ροδόλφος Β' (Rudolph II of Burgundy) (912–937) In 933 Rudolph ceded his claims to the Kingdom of Italy to Hugh of Arles and in return gained the Kingdom of Provence, thus reuniting the two territories. *Κορράδος Α' (Conrad I of Burgundy) (937–993) *Ροδόλφος Γ' (Rudolph III) (993–1032) In 1032 the Kingdom of Burgundy was incorporated into the Holy Roman Empire as a third kingdom, the Kingdom of Arles, with the King of Germany or Emperor as King of Burgundy. Kingdom of Burgundy (Arelat) as part of the Holy Roman Empire Salian (Frankish) Dynasty *Κορράδος Β' (Conrad II, Holy Roman Emperor), king 1032–1039, emperor since 1027 *Ερρίκος Α' (Henry III, Holy Roman Emperor), king 1039–1056, emperor 1046–1056 *Ερρίκος Β' (Henry IV, Holy Roman Emperor), king 1056–1105, emperor 1084–1105 *Ερρίκος Γ' (Henry V, Holy Roman Emperor), king 1105–1125, emperor 1111–1125 Supplinburger *Λοθάριος Γ' (Lothair III, Holy Roman Emperor), king 1125–1137, emperor 1133–1137 Staufen (or Hohenstaufen dynasty) *Κορράδος Γ' (Conrad III of Germany), king 1138–1152 *Φρειδερίκος Α' (Frederick I, Holy Roman Emperor, Barbarossa]], king 1152, emperor 1155–1190 *Ερρίκος Δ' (Henry VI, Holy Roman Emperor]], king 1190, emperor 1191–1197 *Φίλιππος (Philip of Swabia), rival king 1198–1208 *Όθων (Otto IV, Holy Roman Emperor of Brunswick) (House of Welf), rival king 1208–1215, emperor 1209–1215 *Φρειδερίκος Β' (Frederick II, Holy Roman Emperor), king 1212, emperor 1220–1250 *Κορράδος Δ' (Conrad IV), king 1237–1254 (until 1250 under his father) Rectorate of Burgundy Under the kings Conrad I and Rudolph III, royal power had weakened while local nobles, such as the Counts of Burgundy, had gained prominence. After the early death of Emperor Henry III, his widow Agnes of Poitou acted as Regent for his young son Henry IV. She made Ροδόλφο Δ' ( = Ροδόλφο Α') (Rudolf von Rheinfeld) duke of Swabia and also conferred on him the regal powers over Burgundy. However, when Rudolf was elected anti-king, Roman king Henry IV in 1079 stripped him of his powers and delegated them to the Prince-bishops of Lausanne and Sitten (both in present Switzerland). When William III, Count of Burgundy was assassinated in February 1127, King Lothar III supported the claims of William's uncle Duke Conrad of Zähringen, grandson of Rudolf von Rheinfeld to the countship and conferred on him the regal powers over Burgundy. Lacking a proper title, the Zähringer called themselves ''dukes and rectors of Burgundy, in order to gain the status of dukes of Burgundy. The royal chancellory however consistently avoided this term and the effective power of the rector (in Roman law, a generic term for provincial governor) was restricted to the possessions of the Zähringer east of the Jura. Any attempts to enforce the Zähringer's claims and to extend royal authority into the western and southern parts of the kingdom failed, most notably a military campaign in 1153. After these failures, Emperor Frederick I Barbarossa, gained a firm hold of the western districts in 1156 by marrying Beatrice, heiress to the countship of Burgundy. This success permanently confined the Zähringer between Jura and Alps, where they used their regal powers to expand their possessions. In 1218, Berthold V of Zähringen died without issue. After this, King Frederick II conferred the title of the rector of Burgundy on his young son Henry, in order to keep the heirs of Zähringer possessions away from the regal powers associated with that title. This appointment was only of momentary importance and after Henry had been elected king of Germany in April 1220, the title disappeared for good. Also, the decline of royal power inside the kingdom of Burgundy remained irreversible. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ηγεμόνας *Βουργουνδία *Γαλλική Βουργουνδία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *